1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-610
Performers **Wayne Brady, Kathy Griffin, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"Isn't he precious?" Wayne Brady **"What a bundle of joy," Kathy Griffin **"He looks just like his mother," Colin Mochrie **"I think he's upside down," Ryan Stiles *Special Guest **David Hasselhoff Games *Newsflash **Performers - Kathy and Ryan in the studio, Colin in the field **On the green screen - Footage of rats and mice *Song Styles **Performer - Wayne **Subject - David Hasselhoff **Style - Gospel *break *Two Line Vocabulary **Scene - Colin is Indiana Jones and Ryan and Kathy are his two sidekicks. They're looking for the Holy Grail in a ancient temple full of dangerous traps. ***Ryan's line 1 - "What does that do?" ***Ryan's line 2 - "I want out!" ***Kathy's line 1 - "I love this!" ***Kathy's line 2 - "Are you kidding?" *Dubbing **Performers - Ryan, Colin, and David; with David's dialogue done by Wayne **Scene - Colin is a beautiful woman who's gone swimming and is in trouble. Hunky lifeguard David Hasselhoff comes to her rescue. Just then, Colin's boyfriend Ryan arrives, determined to show that he is the hunkiest and fittest lifeguard on the beach. *break *Three-Headed Broadway Star (II) **Performers - Wayne, Ryan, David ***Subject - Venus ***Love song - "I Can't Live Without Your _Mother_" *break *Reading the Credits **Performers - Wayne, Kathy, Colin, Ryan, David **Style - As Baywatch lifeguards running in slow motion to save people in the credits Points *Two Line Vocabulary - 1,000 points to everybody who grabbed Colin's ass *Dubbing - 1,000 points for David Hasselhoff and minus 1,000 for Ryan for "two thongs don't make a right" Winner *David Hasselhoff : 610 - winner.png Game Times *Newsflash - (2:22) *Song Styles - (2:12) *Two Line Vocabulary - (1:52) *Dubbing - (1:47) *Three-Headed Broadway Star - (2:00) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "That's right, the points are just like whether your porn is on DVD or VHS." *Baywatch references - Baywatch references abound when David Hasselhoff makes an appearance. Wayne mentions it when he sings to David in Song Styles, David plays Dubbing set in a Baywatch-type scene, and the credits are read in the style of Baywatch lifeguards. *Kissing - During the Credits, David Hasselhoff gives mouth-to-mouth to Kathy Griffin. References *Referenced in Newsflash **Miss America **Ben (1972) **"Ben" and Michael Jackson **Willard (1971) **Cats *Referenced in Song Styles **Baywatch **Pamela Anderson **Thong Song **David Hasselhoff's Singing Career **Knight Rider *Referenced after the Commercial **Tony Orlando and Dawn *Referenced in Dubbing **Baywatch **Knight Rider *Referenced in Two Line Vocabulary **Indiana Jones **The Holy Grail **Persia *Referenced in Three Headed Broadway Star **Knight Rider **US-204 *Referenced in The Credits **Baywatch Trivial Highlights *This episode is from the same taping as episodes US-509, US-514 and US-606. *For a second time in her three appearances Kathy is pushed into the background by the special guest. *In Newsflash Kathy mentions Miss America, who made a guest appearance in episode US-509 (Same Taping) *After Three-Headed Broadway Star, Ryan references when Drew messed up in Three-Headed Broadway Star way back in Season Two (Episode US-204). He even quotes Drew word-for-word! * This Episode is missing on CWSeed Episode Quotables Category:Episodes Category:Kathy Griffin Episodes Category:Season 5 (US) Category:Episodes with Special Guests Category:Season 5 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series